


Unexpected Results

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Children, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sometimes, you can't stop or control what happens in your life, you just need to coupe with the consequences of your actions and deal with it, even if you didn't expect any of what happens to take place. No one in Blood Gulch had expected it when Doc arrived along with a woman named Tex who Church happened to know from awhile back, no big deal though, right? Well, after a month passes and nothings changed, an unexpected surprise arrives in Tex and Church's lives, forever changing their relationship and future. AU in which Church never got killed the first time and Tex never got O'Malley in her and arrived in Blood Gulch under different terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

The sun was high as it always was in Blood Gulch that day, the clouds were white and soft in the sky while not a sound was made to hush the winds current excitement. The air tasted of dead leaves and dirt, while the land remained barren of water and hardly any grass what-so-ever. A young man, looking to be in his mid-twenties, stepped out of the base he lived in along with another soldier beside him. This man was known as Church, or Leonard L. Church if you wanted his full name. He wore cobalt colored armor and was usually required to wear glasses underneath his helmet, but usually refused to do so, causing him to be a lousy shot when using a sniper rifle. Beside him was Michael J. Caboose, or simply Caboose as everyone tended to call him around Blood Gulch; he was the youngest and possibly least experienced of the Blue Team.

Then there was Lavernius Tucker, who stood tall upon the roof of Blue Base wearing aqua colored armor. He waved to Caboose and Church as they exited Blue Base, then returned to watching out for trouble towards Red Base, where Franklin Donut, Mathew Sarge, Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif and Lopez Dos lived, making them the Blue Team's enemies. Suddenly, a helicopter sporting the Blue Team's symbol landed just on the top edge of the canyon that housed the two colored bases, causing all three of the blue soldiers to stare as a man wearing purple colored armor and a woman wearing black colored armor exited the helicopter, waving to the pilot to fly away before they both started heading towards a small trail down the side of the canyon wall that would take them straight towards Blue Base. Church pulled out his sniper rifle, staring through the lense to try and get a good look at the soldiers coming.

"Church," Caboose said, staring at the trail curiously. "Who are those guys?"

"Dunno, they're not wearing blue armor... but they're not wearing red armor either. No way of telling if they're on our team or not." Church answered, eyes squinting to try and make out the blurred views he had of them.

Tucker hopped off of the base, walking over to stand beside Church and Caboose. "Well, they're heading this way. If they were going to Red Base, they would've gone to the other trail on the other side of the canyon. Think they're special ops, Church; that one guy has the armor for it."

Church focused on the black armored chick, eyes widening as he realized who it was. That build, that stance, that air of being all powerful... yep, definitely her. "Stand down." He ordered, putting away his sniper rifle. "I know one of them."

"Which one?" Caboose asked.

Church squinted again, a bit wary of the purple soldier. "The special ops one; her names Tex."

"Tex? What kind of name is Tex?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms as he put away his own weapon.

"Um, because she's from Texas." Church said matter-of-factly. "Trust me, it makes sense. I knew her growing up in Austin, she lived on my street even."

"Were you... best friends?" Caboose asked fearfully.

Church shook his head, smiling under his helmet at the memories of Tex from way back in his childhood and teenage years. "Naw, man; we were only friends, not best friends. We DID date for a little while... hey, Tucker, remember that girl I told you I was dating back home?" He asked, turning to said soldier.

Tucker nodded, eyebrow raised underneath his helmet. "Yeah, why?"

"Well... Tex is the REAL reason me and her never got married." Church said, straightening as Tex started getting closer.

"Wait... so she's yo-" Tucker was cut off as Church slapped a hand over his helmet; it wouldn't cover his mouth, but it basically got the message across that Tucker needed to shut the fuck up before Tex heard them.

Tex looked as fine as usual; her helmet was on, but Church knew that golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes remained underneath it's capsule. It had been a long time since he had seen her, and he in no way counted Sidewinder as seeing her again, considering she had murdered half of his platoon as a job to the other army... also, she had been mostly invisible, so there's that. Church some times wondered why Tex hadn't simply killed him like she had everyone else, maybe she still loved him? No, Church reminded himself, Tex was over him. Tex had broken up with him, saying she couldn't stand his temper and attitude anymore, which was understandable considering how bad of a temper Church had these days, especially when putting up with Caboose, who seemed to be only getting stupider everyday instead of the other way around.

The guy next to Tex looked to be around Church and Tex's age with ease, but he was only a half foot taller than Church, which actually bothered him somewhat. Shaking it off, Church remembered that he needed to say something as the leader of his team. "Hey, Tex; It's been awhile."

Tex simply nodded, quickly turning off her voice modifier seeing as they already knew she was a girl by then. "Hey, Church... or should I call you Leo?"

"Leo?" Tucker repeated jokingly, chuckling under his breath.

"Nobody calls me Leo anymore, Tex." Church said sternly, but he knew better then to expect Tex to listen, much less respect the name change; she'd probably be calling him Leo until he dropped dead. "So, what brings you to this Hell Hole?"

Tex shrugged, placing away her pistol. "I was hired by Command to stay here in Blood Gulch with you three and DuFresne here." She motioned to the man in purple armor. "He's a medic... hired to help with any injuries on Red Team or Blue Team."

Tucker shot up at this. "Whoa whoa whoa... He's helping the REDS!? What the Hell, that doesn't even make any sense!" He yelled, looking a bit offended with the idea.

DuFresne stepped forward. "Well, I've been hired by both teams due to lack of funding. Don't worry, I'll just be checking your vitals and theirs before heading right back here... If you don't mind me living here of course."

"Yeah, because any fucker who comes to our door and also happens to help the Reds is WELCOMED into our base; like Hell, buddy." Church answered angrily, glaring hatefully at the medic.

"Church, can I talk to you for a minute; alone?" Tex asked in that 'I'm going to kill you now' voice that she used only on Church, mostly because he got the reaction the most, seeing as he pissed her off on a more than daily basis.

Church sighed, shrugging before he turned to Tucker. "Watch the medic; if he does anything fishy, shoot him."

"Whatever." Tucker muttered, pulling out his gun and aiming it at DuFresne.

As soon as they had walked into Blue Base for more privacy, Church pulled off his helmet, sighing with relief. "God, I hate wearing this damn thing; its too fucking hot out for it." He explained before placing it on a counter top in the large kitchen of the base that was connected to the large living room area. "So, whats going on, Tex?"

Tex stood in front of Church, hands on her hips as she glared at him, eyes flaring icy blue beneath her helmet. "Look, I know our relationship ended... badly, but I'm past that. I'm here on business, and was forced to bring DuFresne along for the ride. So if I stay, so does he. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean we're getting back together, Church. So before you start daydreaming about it or thinking it's possible, it's not." She explained, crossing her arms as she glared at the man before her.

Church sighed in defeat, staring at his feet before staring back up at Tex with emerald green eyes. "Fine." He muttered before looking away again, huffing a bit in irritation. "So... no relationships? Not even a one-night-stand?"

Tex simply walked away, muttering something about immature men under her breath. "I'll... take that as a maybe." Church decided to himself as he quickly followed, pulling on his cobalt helmet as he left the cool air conditioning of Blue Base and returned to the boiling heat of the canyon.

...

As anyone could expect, Tex's promise to never date Church again was soon thrown out the window, and a steady relationship soon sparked between them. The first night they kissed, Church had remembered waltzing out of his bedroom in a daze, even if he hadn't had sex with her, he sure felt like he had for a few seconds. He had ran right into Tucker, who smirked with all of the knowledge in the world.

"Hehe... knew it..." Tucker had muttered before patting Church on the shoulder and walking away with a shit eating grin on his face.

Church cursed, walking away angrily. No, he wasn't still head over heels for Tex, before you ask. Of course not, he wasn't thinking about holding her and kissing her softly like he used to. No, he was only having a mutual love/hate relationship with Tex seeing as neither had anything better to do. Yes, he was SO not in love, not in the slightest... too bad Church was a terrible liar, especially to himself.

...

It was only two months later, long after Tex and Church had first had sex after so long, that both of them noticed something... off, about Tex. It had been a week since they had done it last, the whole event being fuzzy and confusing in both lover's minds seeing as they had found liquor in an old cupboard and them, including the rest of Blue Team, had gotten drunk off their asses and proceeded to enjoy their nights. Church had no idea what happened to Caboose, Tucker and Doc (As Church and everyone else took to calling him); all he really remembered was getting into a wrestling match with Tex that turned into begging which turned into a quick visit to either Church or Tex's room; neither remembered who's room they did in, they only remembered waking up in the living room on top of each other, having passed out at some point.

At first, they were tiny things that happened to change Tex. She was getting more... emotional, which was odd considering she her only emotions usually were anger and mild amusement. However, one night, Church was awoken by Tex vomiting in the bathroom, screaming at him to run and get Doc. So, Church had soon found himself in the living room with the rest of his team. Caboose was barely awake, having been awoken at two in the morning, and was constantly dozing off beside Church and Tucker on the couch, clutching his stuffed lamb to his chest. Tucker was in no better condition, looking ready to pass out, but the man forced himself to stay awake, in order to be there for his teammates and friends. Church was restless, constantly pacing and squirming as he tried to stay still, but it felt impossible knowing his girlfriend might be in serious danger.

After another hour or two, Doc finally emerged from Tex's bedroom, where he had been doing her exam in order to make her feel more comfortable. "I have news." He said, the poor man looked tired out and ready to collapse, but kept himself steady.

Tucker shook Caboose awake before they all stood and gathered around Doc. "Is Agent Texas dying?" Caboose asked fearfully as his eyes went wide towards Doc, baby blue eyes shining with honest worry for Tex.

"No, she'll be okay, Caboose. In fact, this might be really good news for you specifically, Church." Doc answered, looking to Church. "It's great... are you ready?"

"Yes!" Church yelled, looking infuriated. "Just get on with it; if you haven't noticed, I've been standing out here in my boxers waiting to find out if my girlfriends about to die or not for the last two hours!"

Doc shrugged, oddly relaxed despite the tense atmosphere. "Okay, I'll make it short; Tex is pregnant."

Church's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa... PREGNANT!? As in having a baby, a human baby?" He asked.

"Well, yes, my scanners indicated Tex as pregnant with a baby growing inside of her. So unless the rumors around here are false, Church, you're going to become a father, congratulations!" Doc explained, looking extremely excited. "Oh, this is so exciting! We'll have to inform Command of course... possibly have our base moved to a more healthy area for the baby to grow up in... getting food... Church, you okay?"

Everyone turned towards Church, who looked close to either fainting or crying, whichever came first by anyone's guess. "Um... can I... can I see Tex? I mean... is it okay if I see her for a few minutes, to just... talk?" He asked, trying to steady himself on the side table nearby.

"Of course, Church." Doc said, pointing towards Tex's room. "Do you want us to stay here?"

"Uh... yeah... yeah, I'd like that..." Church muttered in a lost voice, slowly making his way towards Tex's bedroom before he disappeared inside of the room.

Tucker looked just as shocked as Church... okay, not that shocked, but he was still surprised by the whole thing. "Why's Church acting so weird, I mean, he's having kids, shouldn't he be more... happy?" He asked as he brushed back his dark brown hair.

"Well... it must be rough for Church; he never intended having children as far as we know, maybe he wasn't even planing on having kids in the first place. But I can't perform an abortion, even if it was necessary. So now Tex and Church more or less are forced to have a baby. I'm sure it's hard now, but soon, they'll probably be fine." Doc explained, looking worryingly towards Tex's room. "I just hope they're ready to do this."

...

The room was warm as Church entered, greeted by the thick smell of medical supplies and incense being burned nearby. He slowly approached Tex, who was hardly moving besides the steady movement of her chest going up and down as she slept, her blonde hair frayed all over the pillows around her and her blue eyes hidden beneath heavy eyelids. She was beautiful in all of her being, and it took Church alot of self-control to not wake her. He was dead silent as he tiptoed to her bedside, slowly crouching down until he was on his knees beside her, brushing back her hair as he watched her sleep, mind buzzing with thoughts of becoming a father and Tex becoming a mother. He briefly wondered if Red Team ever dealt with these kinds of things; having to put up with heavy relationships and babies being born.

Suddenly, Tex awoke, staring at Church with those blue eyes that he had come to know for years and years. They simply stared at each other for a short time before Tex cautiously placed a hand over her stomach that had yet to show it's hidden package, she faintly smiled at her belly before looking back towards Church, face full of worry. "I'm sure Doc has told you everything, right?"

"Yeah." Church answered simply, placing a hand very slowly over Tex's own hand, rubbing in slow circles on her belly. "So... we're having a baby I guess... never saw this coming, not in a million years."

"I don't regret it." Tex said suddenly, staring straight into Church's emerald eyes. "I... I'm not sure though, I mean, are we really meant to be parents? It's not like we can leave our child now, but... are we going to be good parents?"

Church sighed deeply, rubbing his hand that wasn't on Tex's stomach over his forehead. "I'm not sure, Tex. But we only have one way of knowing... is this even the right place to raise a kid, are we going to end up fucking this all up or screwing our baby over?"

Tex stared at her chest, looking like she would pass out at any moment from heavy fatigue. "I don't know, Leo. I just don't know... but we can try, right?"

"Yeah." Church agreed, holding Tex's hands with his own as he smiled lazily at her. "We can sure as Hell try."

The next morning, Tucker, Caboose and Doc found Church and Tex cuddled up in bed, both sleeping happily with their hands closed around each other's wrists.

...

It was three months later that Tex finally started showing. As soon as the news of Tex getting pregnant spread through Blood Gulch, the battles between the two teams were called off until their lives were a bit less... complicated. However, not much other than the lack of gunfire changed in Blood Gulch. But as time wore on, everyone began noticing changes in both Tex's and Church's behaviors. It all really started the day the Reds moved into Blue Base, claiming they needed to keep their eyes on the enemy (More like Donut wanted to see the baby when it was born). They had been unpacking boxes in the living room, trying to find space to put their own things when Church and Tex entered the room. Church had one of his arms hanging loosely around Tex's waist while Tex had both of her arms wrapped around her belly that now showed a small bump of a baby growing.

"Hey, guys." Tucker said as he watched the couple enter. "How's it going?"

Church shrugged, smiling softly as he clutched Tex just a bit closer. "Oh, nothing much; just walking around the base."

"How's the baby?" Sarge asked in his southern accent as he started unpacking an old box, his eyes suddenly widened at the contents. "Look here, Simmons! This yours?"

Simmons took a peek into the box, eyes widening as he slowly pulled out a small, stuffed teddy bear. He then gazed at the box itself, a smirk lifting on his pale face. "This isn't ours, sir; It's the Blue Team's... this box belongs to Church." The maroon soldier suddenly smirked at Church. "Cute teddy bear, Church."

Church began to blush redder than a tomato as he looked away, glaring at the floor. "It's... it's an old toy... it's nothing..."

"How can you say that!?" Tex suddenly yelled, tears trailing down her face. "You loved that bear; you carried him everywhere with you as a kid, even when you were ten you sill had him! Don't abandon Cuddles!" With that, she ran out of the room sobbing.

Doc simply shrugged. "I think the hormones are finally getting to Tex." He explained as he helped Grif unpack boxes, careful to steer clear of the ones labeled PORN in big, bold letters. "Personally, I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown sooner; woman carrying children usually suffer from vomiting, emotional breakdowns and cravings. If anything, this is only the beginning of Tex's changes."

"I'm going to see her." Caboose decided as he stood up, following Church as he left the room to check on Tex.

As soon as Church entered the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of Tex sobbing into the blankets of the bed they now shared, tears soaking into the sheets as her shoulders shook with the force of her sadness. He approached her slowly, tiptoeing around the bed until he was by her bedside. He crawled into the bed, laying on his side as he pulled her into his chest to create a spooning sort of formation between them. He brushed her hair back with his fingertips, murmuring soft words into her ears as he calmed her. If it had been four years ago, they would've simply ignored each other when one of them was crying or upset; it was just how they were. However, ever since Tex had gotten pregnant, Church had grown protective and worried for Tex, always trying to be aware of where she was. One time he had almost had a panic attack when she left the base for some fresh air.

Caboose was surprisingly quiet as he watched from the doorway, like an innocent child watching his parents kiss or cuddle. He slowly tiptoed in, taking a seat on the bed. Tex jolted in surprise while Church growled, knowing all too well who was in the room with them. "Caboose; how many times do I gotta fucking tell you to knock?" He asked angrily.

"I am sorry, Church." Caboose said, getting on his knees on the bed and staring at Tex with wide and curious eyes. "Um... I know what it is like to cry, Texas. I... I cried a bunch as a kid, but mom and dad were never home, so I had to cuddle with my big sisters."

"You... really?" Tex asked, sitting up with Church so that she was on his lap. "Didn't your parents ever help?"

"Dad died when I was six." Caboose explained, suddenly tears began to fall from his baby blue eyes. "Then mom got sick and went to sleep... so my sisters loved me instead."

Church's eyes were wide with a sudden sense of empathy for Caboose, despite the fact that he usually hated the man. "Wow, Caboose... you alright?"

Caboose nodded as he sniffed, rubbing his eyes carefully before he pulled a yellow flower out of his pocket. It looked a bit ruined from being in his pocket, but flowers in Blood Gulch were already a rare enough sight by now that neither Tex nor Church seemed to care; it was beautiful to them. "I found you both this flower... I hope you like it." With that, he handed it to Tex and left the room, humming a song off tune to himself.

Tex simply stared at the flower before staring back up at Church, who had started snuggling his chin into Tex's neck softly as he started to drift off to sleep again. "I guess... I guess we should put this in some water..." She whispered as she looked towards the small glass of water by her bed before dropping the light green stem into the clear glass. With that, she turned over, falling asleep in an instant.

...

It was two months later, six months into the pregnancy, that the bases were finally moved to a more tropical planet known as Valhalla. It was gorgeous, a roaring waterfall, wide fields of grass and and flowers and even two large and expansive bases for the Reds and Blues to use to their own accord. The weather was nice too, a bit warm, but compared to Blood Gulch, it was FAR cooler. One night, yes, it actually got dark on that planet, Tex was awoken by sudden pains in her belly, which wasn't rare considering how far she was into the process of having their baby. Doc had confirmed that the baby might come a week or two early, which was great considering how excited Caboose was to finally have a 'Mini Church' to play with and not have to worry about Church spending all of his time with Tex.

Other things happened as well... things that weren't expected from anyone. A villain known as O'Malley who had somehow formed from his AI form into a human, had started going ballistic in Blood Gulch, which was one of the main reasons the Reds and Blues were moved, so that their separate commands (Or as they assumed) could clear out the problem without harming the soldiers. However, an alien had somehow gotten involved and had instructed Tucker using a talking bomb named Andy to help assist him in some kind of mission before the big move could take place. Long story short, Tucker got knocked up, and was expecting his own baby around the same time as Tex considering that the alien fetus process is much shorter and easier then the humans process and growth period.

Having two pregnant humans walking around wasn't easy, especially since one was just starting to get moody and kept threatening to chop peoples heads off using his sword and the other was a highly trained agent of command that could easily kill anyone on either team without the need of a weapon of any kind. Yeah... things were more then a bit hectic. So anyways... one night, when the moon was high, Tex awoke with serious stomach pains, and immediately awoke her lover Church, who had been sound asleep until she had started whimpering. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to seek out his glasses on the side table.

"Whats wrong?" Church asked as he finally got his glasses on right. "You alright, Allison?"

It had only been three weeks before that moment when Tex had admitted her real name to Church, who had decided to only call her by that unless the guys were around. "It hurts..." Tex finally muttered out, then stopped, eyes wide as she shot up. "I'm starving! Where's some food around here, by any chance do we have any pineapples?"

Church stared with wide eyes at Tex. "Um... I'm not sure... I'd have to check."

"You sure? Can you go check, like, right now?" Tex asked hurriedly. "I really need to eat a pineapple right now... or a cabbage! Do we have cabbages, Leo?"

Church sighed, struggling out of bed while Tex kept naming off random foods. "Hold your damned horses, I'm going, I'm going!" He yelled over her ranting, shoving his sweat pants on roughly while he glared at the floor after tripping over an empty pistol case. "Shit! Alright, I'm going, calm down, Allison!"

The young soldier hobbled into the kitchen, cussing several times under his breath as he walked to the pantry of Blue Base. He suddenly froze at a realization. Red Base had all of the cabbages and fruits... shit. He walked back to his and Tex's room, poking his head through the door. "Um... Allison? Yeah, uh, Red Base is the only place that has cabbages and all so I can't exactly-" He was cut off as he had to barely dodge a bullet shot at him. "JESUS! Alright, fine, I'll go rob Red Base in my pajamas, that won't be the most awkward fucking experience of my life!"

Caboose and Tucker hesitantly snuck out of their rooms, staring with wide eyes as Church strode out of his and Tex's bedroom with a grappling hook, his sniper rifle, a few rounds of bullets and a knife. "Church, what the fuck are you doing?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Are you going to the store?" Caboose asked curious. "Will you bring me a muffin?"

"...shit. CHURCH! Bring me back a muffin too!" Tex yelled from her room, her voice carrying through the whole base like a thunder clap in April.

Church once again began cursing under his breath. "FINE!" He screamed in return, still leaving the base, he then turned to Tucker, glaring at him hatefully. "Take care of my child and wife if I die." He ordered angrily.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker replied with a shit eating grin, but yelped as a sniper bullet barely missed his foot. "Dammit! Alright, I'll do it, where are you even going at this time of night?" He asked.

"Red Base." Church answered, leaving the base in a hurry. "I need to get stuff for Tex, I'll be back... whenever."

"Well... pick me up a drink, will ya'h?" Tucker asked as he walked back into his room, rubbing the small curve on his belly that proved his pregnancy. "I think Junior here is thirsty or something, I keep getting cravings."

...

It was exactly three months later when Tex fell into delivery, and, ironically, Tucker did on the same day. It had been at noon, and all anyone really remembered that signified the births was Church and Caboose screaming at the top of their lungs that both babies were being delivered. Everyone had arrived, even the Red Team had set aside any violence to go witness the first baby to be born on the battle field... well, first TWO babies to be born on the battle field. Church paced back and forth in Red Base (The only base that had actual heating for a nice warm environment for the deliveries), his heart seemingly beating a mile a minutes under the pressure, and he wasn't even the one giving birth to an alien or his child.

Sarge had decided to settle down on the couch, chugging down beer as he watched the news feed from earth, seemingly uninterested by the worldly events, but they helped block out the occasional scream from the contractions from the room where Tex and Tucker were giving birth. Doc was busy helping in there, trying to assist in any way he could with the births as well as clean up the vomit and blood off the floors. Caboose, Donut, Lopez and Grif were busy playing Uno on the floor, Caboose was losing, Grif kept cheating, Lopez was misunderstood every time he spoke and Donut seemed to be trying to help Caboose understand the game. And finally, Simmons was on his laptop, occasionally looking up information on child birth for both Church and Doc while also trying to listen to music to block out the screams.

"How much longer?" Church repeated once again in the span of three hours, constantly moving as he bit his thumbnail, mind racing with baby names, what gender his child might be and thousands of other baby related thoughts. "How much fucking longer? I can't wait another minute!"

"Calm down, son." Sarge ordered from his spot on the couch, eyes still glued to the news. "Just keep your wits about you, your lady'll be fine, trust me, I've seen woman give birth plenty of times."

Church sighed and continued his pacing, that is, until Doc suddenly walked in, rubbing his forehead lazily. "Tucker's baby is here." He announced, signaling for everyone but Church to shoot up. "Its a boy... an alien boy."

"Aw, sick!" Grif exclaimed, covering his mouth at the memory of the alien from before. "You mean it looks like that freak-show, that's just WRONG, man!"

"Hows Tex?" Church asked, stepping forward to stare into Doc's chocolate brown eyes. "Is she alright? Can I see her? Is the baby here yet?"

Doc put his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Calm down there, Church. Tex is almost there, just give her another hour or two, the babies coming."

Church sighed, slamming back into his seat. "Damn... call me when the babies here."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tex screamed at the top of her lungs from the medical room, prompting everyone to jump at the sudden and unexpected sound.

"And... that's my cue." Doc muttered, dashing out of the room and towards where Tex was giving birth.

"Tex!" Before anyone could stop him, Church ran at full speed out of the living room, shooting towards where Tex's room was. "I'm coming!" He called, dashing past room after room until he reached her.

Tex was laid out on a huge sheet of blankets and pillows as she clawed into the sheets, screaming at the top of her lungs as she pushed at Doc's command. Without a second thought, Church knelt down next to Tex like he had time after time before, and clutched her hand as she tried to deliver their baby. "Its okay Allison... I'm here." He whispered, closing his eyes as he laid beside her, never letting go of her hand.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just one more push Tex, come on, you can do it!"

"What in God's name is going on in there?"

"Its called pregnancy, dumbass."

"Shut up Grif, he knows that, we're just worried about Tex!"

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl, Caboose?"

"I do not know, Captain Crunch, I just want to meet Mini Church!"

The base was buzzing with energy as everyone waited in the living room for results, especially when the sudden of a crying besides Tucker's boy could be heard echoing through the base. It suddenly went silent, all expect after a few minutes when the distinct sound of boots walking across the stone flooring could be heard. Church entered, looking like a reck. His eyes had dark and heavy bags under the emerald orbs, his jet black hair was a fraying mess, his body looked unkempt and even his cradled grip of the bundled up baby looked weak, but he held the child close, not daring to even risk dropping it.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Simmons finally asked, a hand on his hip as he stared at Church.

Church smiled lazily, running a finger through the babies blonde hair. "Its... its a girl." He whispered.

At once, everyone gathered around, staring at the tiny new addition to the Blue Team with wide eyes. "Whats her name?" Grif asked curiously.

"Jen... after Tex's mom." Church answered easily.

"Is she mini Church?" Caboose asked as he hopped up and down.

"Well, since we can't have two people being called Church, me and Tex decided to name her after a state for being addressed... we came up with Carolina." Church explained as he held Jen close to himself. "She has her moms hair alright."

Sarge nodded in agreement. "That's expected... she's got your eyes there, son." He pointed out, staring at the girls emerald eyes that matches her fathers pair.

Church nodded, smiling happily at Jen. "So... are you going to stay here or leave back home to Texas?" Donut asked sadly. "We'd all miss you if you left... especially now that there's finally another girl for Tex and Sheila to spend time with."

"Well, don't worry, we're not going anywhere. Me and Tex talked about it before for the last few months, we're staying here to raise Jen. But who knows, if the war ends, we've been thinking of going somewhere that isn't even Earth." Church explained. "But right now... this is home for Jen."

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that I may or may not continue this at some point, still not sure. But still, the name Jen is the name of Agent Carolina's voice actor, so I thought I'd name her that in this. Please comment, this took forever to write and I'd like at least SOME feedback on it! Next drabble will either be the Meta/Washington one I've been meaning to write or a drabble where the Freelancers have to find Washington's cat Lucky after losing it on a mission... yeah, I'm excited for both. Please comment, it would really make my day! Also, I do requests, as long as they aren't slash (But I might do slash later on).


End file.
